


Hunger

by silcntspzrit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Filthy, Fluff, Naughty natsu, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silcntspzrit/pseuds/silcntspzrit
Summary: Natsu goes missing and Lucy is determined to find him, however Natsu is one step ahead when Lucy takes a little cat nap before her search for her Pink haired dragon slayer.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	Hunger

The usually bustling guild hall of Fairy Tail has been unusually quiet this morning, a strange aura has settled amongst the rowdy members of this guild and it's set everyone on edge. Though one member is bustling around completely unphased on this dreary morning.

"Oh, master good morning!" A gentle smile fell over Mira's lips as she set a mug of ale in front of the guild master, a light hearted chuckle left her as the elder grumbled as he cast his eyes out to the members of his family. "Master... Natsu is missing today as well, shouldn't we send for someone?..." she asked softly, her words catching the ears of the quick witted celestial wizard. 

"Wait, what do you mean Natsu is missing??" Lucy piped up as she slid over and looked between the two. "Mira, you act as if this is normal but Natsu is always here!"

Makarov shook his head as he set his now empty mug down on the bar. "Nonsense, is just like the last time he just needs time to come back." The words held a heavy weight in each of their hearts, Mira knew what was going on, as well as Makarov. But Lucy, someone who considered Natsu to never really have problems to show other than his past with Igneel, she was beyond worried. 

Without a word Lucy stood and started heading out of the guildhall, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Lucy, I know you're worried, we all are. Natsu can handle himself, you know that, we all do. That's why we give him his space when he needs it. " Lucy shook her head and turned to face Mira, a serious look on her face. "No! Everyone of you is an idiot! Haven't you learned anything from him?!"

"Wasn't he the one who helped every single one of you no matter the cost? So what if he's gone, what if he's hurt? What if he's been kidnapped?!" Lucy turned back and continued making her way out of the guild hall. "I'm going to find him, and whether any of you want to help or not that's your problem. He's your friend isn't he? Shouldn't you at least show him you care enough to find him?" With a huff the doors slammed shut, leaving everyone in utter shock

"That girl, I wonder if she will ever realize her own feelings for that boy." Cana sighed as she set down a card and shook her head. "She's hopeless…" Her words pulled a giggle from Lisanna who just smiled and nodded. "She doesn't even realize he's in love with her either. But I'm happy for him, he finally has someone who captured his heart the way he did mine all those years ago."

Cana laughed and patted Lisanna on the top of her head. "I'm glad you're happy for him Lisanna."

-~-

On the streets of Magnolia Lucy was headstrong in her mission to find her missing fiery haired friend, there were tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she thought about how everyone in the guild hall had just sat around like nothing was wrong, as if any minute Natsu would just burst through the doors and start picking a fight with grey. "Idiots." she mumbled to herself, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she shook her head. 

"Where is he… Where would he even go?" She mumbled, looking around to see if she could see Happy floating around in the sky anywhere. "No. he wouldn't be with Happy, though she hadn't seen Happy either. maybe it was best to go home and change before heading out to look for him. She didn't feel right about any of this, there was something wrong, she could feel it deep within her heart. 

As she stepped inside her apartment and dropped her bag by the door her eyes turned to the opened bathroom door. "Huh? Didn't I close that when I left this morning?..." making her way over she took note of the fine sheen covering the surfaces, and a very familiar scarf that laid draped over the showerhead. "N-Natsu??" She called out, but gained no response. No… he wasn't here. "Why did he leave his scarf?" She whispered as she picked the cloth up and stared down at it, biting her lip in worry. "Where are you?..." she mumbled to the scarf, as if it would lead her to Natsu.

There was no way that would happen and she knew it. She felt heavy, her mind was filled with worrisome thoughts of what could have happened to Natsu, now that she knew he had been by her apartment she knew he was at least around, but why her place? She couldn't figure it out. 

She wrapped the scarf around her neck as she placed herself on her bed, curling up for a moment to try and clear her mind. There were too many thoughts running through her mind, and just the thought of having something that belonged to Natsu here to know he was still around somehow calmed her racing thoughts. "Natsu… please come back to me." Her words drifted as she slipped into unconsciousness, her head nestled against the scarf. 

It was only till hours after the sun had gone down that Lucy finally awoke to a tap on her window, a groggy whine left her lips as she sat up, the scarf slipping off her neck as the sound of rain thundered against the roof. Another tap, she turned her head and immediately gasped, scrambling to unlock the window.

A completely drenched, shirtless Nastu climbed into the apartment, his eyes cast down to his feet. "Natsu! You're completely soaked, where have you been?!" Lucy was quick to run to her bathroom and grab a towel and a pair of shorts that she kept for Natsu for occasions where he stayed the night after long missions away. 

She came back and draped the towel over Natsu's head, gently trying to dry his hair the best she could. "Look at you… Always getting into these kinds of situations, what am i going to do with you huh?" She asked softly, but still gained no reply from the pink haired male in front of her. "Seriously, you're always getting into trouble, you're gonna end up actually getting sick one of these days!"

"Sorry.." Natsu finally replied, his voice sounded so tired, as if he hadn't slept in days, he finally lifted his head, there was an unreadable darkness held in his normally bright eyes. "I just needed to be alone for a bit." He whispered as his eyes locked with Lucy's, a small smile formed on his lips as he reached out and pulled the blonde against his chest.

"N-natsu! Hey you're still soaking wet let me go!" Lucy whined as she struggled a little to get out of Natsu's grasp, but the trembling arms around her waist made her stop all movement. "Natsu?..." she asked softly, frowning as she pressed her hands flat against his chest and pushed herself back to look at him. He was shaking, but he didn't seem cold. "Come on.. you n-need to get warmed up." She whispered softly, trying to pull him off the floor.

Thankfully he followed her lead as she pulled him into the bathroom and over to her tub. "Come on, you need a bath, I'm sure you haven't bathed in a bit have you Natsu?" He shook his head and slipped his shoes off standing with a sigh as the towel slipped from his head. "Can you stay?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-what?" Lucy's eyes widened as he started to take his shorts off, her cheeks turning a bright crimson while she turned away from him. "Why do you want me to stay while you take a bath that's just weird." From behind her the water turned on, a small laugh came from the pink haired male as he slipped into the tub as it filled.

"I just want you to be close." Lucy turned slightly to look at Natsu, her cheeks still simmering as she huffed and sat down on the side of the tub, still facing away from him. "Where were you anyway? You've been gone for days Natsu.." she muttered as she leaned to the side, just so she could get a glimpse of his face. 

"I was in the mountains… I needed time to clear my head, it's just something that happens around this time of year, I can't really help it." He leaned back in the tub as the hot water slowly filled, nearly up to his knees now. He tipped his head back and let it rest on the rim of the tub, chewing on his bottom lip. "I'm sorry if I worried you Luce." He sat up once again, this time reaching out to take hold of the blonde by her hips. "But I figured it out, what I've been craving all these years now."

Lucy's eyes widened as she was suddenly pulled down into the tub, her clothes becoming soaked through. "W-wait! Natsu hold on let me go!" Natsu's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against his chest as she twisted around on top of him, her legs now framing his and her skirt conveniently covering his crotch. "W-what are you doing?"

Sitting up in the tub with Lucy on his lap, his eyes darkened further. "Don't you get it Luce? Every fight we've been in together you've been my reason to keep fighting." He whispered as he buried his face in her neck, his fangs throbbed as he pulled her against his chest firmly. "It's you Luce, all I need is you." A trail of hungry kisses were trailed over the expanse of her neck, Natsu's hands slowly slipped under her top.

"Wait! Natsu please,I-I don't understand.." Lucy whimpered as his warm hands grasped her breasts, her heart was pounding as heat flooded through her veins. He... needed her? Did he really mean that in the way he was showing? Or was it something more? Her eyes widened as a warm tongue dragged its way up the length of her neck, causing her eyes to roll back as a soft moan slipped from her lips. There was no way that Natsu felt that way about her… was there? Everything he was doing showed that he did but, when had it started?

"Luce…" Natsu whispered as he nibbled along her neck slowly, his hands squeezed her soft breasts as he slowly leaned back in the tub once again, taking her with him. "Let me have you, please I need it."

Something clicked within her, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as everything fell together. He loved her, all this time that he had been protecting her, it was out of pure unadulterated love, and now everything in him had hit it's boiling point. "Natsu…" A whimper left her as she cupped the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss that was filled with so much overwhelming passion. Her fingers tangled into his hair, the hands that were on her breasts now worked to rid her of her top.

She could feel it, pressing up against her panty clad core. It was thick and hard, and she didn't know if it was even going to fit just by how it felt against her. "Please…" Her fingers tugged at his hair as his lips and tongue traced a searing path down over her neck and chest before capturing a nipple as he ass but tore off her bra with a single claw.

It was becoming more and more difficult to hold back, but he didn't want to hurt her. However the heat within him was rising yet again something he thought had been finally over, he could feel it. His eyes shifting into a slit like shape. He grabbed Lucy by her supple thighs as he stood and carried her out of the bathroom and to the bed, tossing her down on it unceremoniously. 

His eyes stared down at her with a primal hunger held in them, his knees hit the edge of the bed as she spread her thighs, his hands pressed against them as his teeth shredded her skirt. "Hey! That was my favorite skir-" The air caught in her throat as a moan was ripped out of her as a searing how tongue licked a dangerously slow path up her inner thigh before dipping under her panties so Natsu could get a taste of her. "Nat-su~" She cried out as his claw pressed against her thighs. 

"Take them off before I rip them off Lucy…" 

Her eyes widened at the gravely tone and she obliged, lifting her hips so she could push the offending cloth down over her thighs, wiggling out of them as Natsu manhandled her into a new position. Her knees now hooked over his shoulders as he dived right in, using his elbows to keep her hips steady and lifted off the bed. He licked, sucked and scraped his teeth over her folds like he was a starved child who finally got his first meal in a week. 

Lucy's fingers curled in the sheets, her lead thrown back as that delicious wet heat plunged into her core. She didn't know if she could take much more of this treatment, she knew Natsu was always a rough handed brute but she never expected him to be the same during times like these. "Please, Natsu not so rough I-Im still a-" her train of thought was halted when Natsu lifted his head to finally meet her eyes.

"I know." Her eyes widened as she finally took in his full appearance, her breath catching in her throat. Dragon like eyes and scales that covered half of his once soft skin and toned muscle, his nails now transformed into claws. "Natsu.. what's going on?" 

"Luce…" Natsu crawled over the blonde laid out on the bed, settling between her thighs. "I told you, you're all I need, every inch of you. It's always been you. I could feel it, you were destined to be my mate from the moment I set eyes on you." He licked his lips, pressing her thighs apart further with his knees as he lifted her hips, letting the backs of her thighs rest against the tops of his own thighs. "Let me have you."

Mate? What did he mean by that? What was going on with him? Lucy didn't know what to do, her thighs trembled against his searing bips, the skirt that was still wrapped so delicately around her was bunched up over their hips, his cock pressing against her drenched core as it twitched and throbbed. It then hit her, everything made sense as she stared into his eyes, he was in heat. "N-natsu..." A whimper left her lips as she tipped her head back into the sheets below her, presenting her neck to the dragon slayer whose eyes widened as a low rumbling sound emanated from the deepest depth of his chest. 

Natsu dove in, pressing wet, sloppy bites and open mouthed kisses over the expanse of Lucy's bared neck, she was presenting herself to him, she wanted him to have her. His hips rutted against hers, the moans drawn from her lips sent shivers of pride and arousal down his spine. He pulled his hips back just enough to slide the head of his leaking member against her folds, his hands gripping tight on her hips. A growl left him as he tried to press into her but it proved to be a more difficult task then he had hoped. His length slid down, brushing over her asshole and the movement earned a loud gasp. "N-No not there!" Lucy wailed as she tried to press her thighs together.

Natsu forcefully turned her over, using a hand to press her head down into the mattress, a flash of lightning illuminated the room for a second, shining off the scales that littered over Natsu's body. Even in this state he looked absolutely gorgeous, and as Lucy locked eyes with Natsu's she perked her ass up, knees far enough apart to give him as much access as he wanted. "That's a good girl… " The words weren't what turned her on, no it was the tone in which they were said, lust dripped off each of them. "Natsu, take me! Make me yours! Please I've wanted it for so lo- a-ah! Nat-su!" 

The Dragon slayer snapped his hips forward, burying himself into that tight heat till he was balls deep, the head of his cock nestled against her cervix. His free hand pressed against the curve of Lucy's back as he lost himself in a brutal pace, balls slapping against the blonde's clit with every harsh thrust. "Fuck Lucy you're so tight." The words were strained, his teeth clenched as the hand on the curve of Lucy's back started to sear a handprint into her skin, the heat of it pulling a loud moan from her lips. "Natsu that hurts-" she cried out, but the hand only changed its position, coming to rest on the back of her neck. 

With this new position he could lean into his thrusts, putting more power than before into each and every movement. The sounds of her pants, moan and garbled words were slowly drowned out by his own pants and growls, his fangs only growing sharper with each time she clenched around him. He could smell it, the sweet scent of her juices flooding around his cock as her legs trembled. He hissed as the wet heat around his throbbing length only grew tighter, and it only pushed him to pound faster, the sheets underneath them were beyond soaked, Lucy's cries of pleasure had turned into whimpers and broken gasps as she trembled under his control and she knew he was far from done.

The scales had creeped up over his neck and onto one side of his face, the tips of his ears pointed from the transformation. His need to mark her only intensified as she lazily tried to keep her own hips up for him, his teeth scraped over the junction of Lucy's shoulder, kissing and biting at the spot where her pulse was the strongest. As his hips began to falter and twitch his fangs pressed into her skin, digging deep as their magics seeped together.

Lucy's eyes snapped open as brown irises melted into black and gold, slits forming to match the dragon slayers for a moment before the blonde lost consciousness the moment Natsu buried himself deep inside his mate and filled her with his semen, a wave of magic running through the nerves of both dragon slayer and celestial mage and the life long bong was formed between them. The heat slowly began to die down within the dragon slayer, his eyes fluttering shut as he dislodged his fangs from the blonde beneath him, hear pulse slow, signaling he hadn't killed her, which was a relief to the pink haired male he had gone a little overboard while in his lust induced heat.

"I love you Luce… I just hope when you wake up tomorrow you'll accept me." He whispered as he slowly pulled out of the blonde, gulping as he watched his own semen drip out of her core. He better get her cleaned up…

-☆-

The next morning went better than Natsu had expected, when he was shaken awake by his blonde mate the sun was already high in the sky and he had to calm her down so she wouldn't go limping out into the street half naked. Which also led him to being forced to go to the guild hall wearing a fresh pair of shorts and only his scarf to cover his chest. When he burst through the door calling out for their master the whole guild went silent for three seconds before exploding once again, this time with questions and punches thrown at the dragon slayer for disappearing without a word. 

"Alright everyone calm down!"

Makarov's voice boomed through the noisy guild hall, effectively shutting the lot of them up. "You have something to discuss Natsu?" He asked, referring to Natsu's obvious intent on speaking with him. "Oh yeah! I just wanted to say Luce won't be coming to the guild hall for a few days." There was a long silence that fell over the guild hall before Laxuspushed himself from the table and stalked over to the fire dragon, taking a firm grip on Natsu's scarf, lifting him about a foot in the air. The silence was eating away at the guild members, tension rising in the air. They knew Laxus and Natsu had long been rivals so they knew what was about to go down.

However, Laxus's scowl turned into a sly grin as he caught a whiff of Lucy's scent from Natsu. "You slu fucking dog! Natsu you finally fucking did it!" His voice roared and echoed through the hall, setting the pink haired male back on his feet to clap him firmly on his back. "I knew you had it in you fire breath! Just please tell me you didn't actually eat her yeah?"

Natsu paused and blushed bright red as he remembered back to the night before when he was tucking Lucy in against him, the littering of bruises, bite mark and hickeys that covered her. "Oh fuck. I'll see you guys later! I gotta go!" He cried out as he took off back towards Lucy's apartment. 

Once Natsu was gone Cana looked over at Laxus suspiciously. "What do you mean he finally did it? Why are you so concerned about whether he ate her or not he knows the difference between food and friend ya know!" Gajeel roared with laughter as he swiped Cana's mug from her hands to down the contents. "He means he bedded her finally. He's been in heat for the last week but a few days ago he made me chain him up in that ice cave on mout, hakobe so he wouldn't hurt her. Guess the chains didn't hold him for long."

As her cheeks turned bright red she looked back towards the doors of the guild hall. "You mean… That idiot actually knows how to think with his dick instead of his brain??" She paused and held her face in her palms. "But i doubt he even knows what protection is. Oh no Lucy what have you gone and done?.."


End file.
